Vinicunca
Vinicunca (also known as Rainbow Mountain) is one of the latest levels in Rolling Sky 2, alongside Theft Prequel. It is based upon the real-life location of the same name. This level was later removed. Please read Version 1.2.2 for details. Character The boy from Home returns, and he's wearing new clothes as well! His cap now has a blue and pink band on it. He has a red, purple, yellow, and blue cloak with blue tinsels, and appears to wear a black jumpsuit underneath it. He also has brown snow boots as well. Story A boy pats his llama before mounting it for a short while. Abandoning it to run on foot, he enters a cavern that holds some giant scarfs and a portal that leads to some ruins. While he is in the ruins, he rides a sandboard and chases a golden Moon. He then climbs some buildings on the side of some cliffs. After reaching the top, he uses the scarfs again while in the sky. The ending is vague, but it shows him jumping off of the yellow scarf. It either shows him flying or committing suicide. Trivia * Due to both games sharing the same character, some believe that this will be the replacement for Home. It wasn’t, however. * Oddly enough, the trailer for this level still has sound effects in the music. * The alpaca disappears whenever the boy falls or jumps. * This level is unique for being the only one to end with a 2D image. * As of the latest update, you unlock this level when the Wizard gets promoted to the ranking Trainee Wizard 1. * This is the first time that the golden energy board was NOT used in an Egyptian Prince level. * This level is somewhat glitchy: ** There is a glitch involving the animation for a certain alpaca at the beginning. If the player resets the level, the alpaca will “rewind” back to it’s place before walking back to the same spot. The same goes to one of the 2 alpacas on the mountain by themselves. ** Another glitch has the boy & alpaca float while the former crops into the later. This can be exploited to skip most of the level. Unfortunately, the duo will fall at one point, no matter what, unless a jump pad was used to get rid of the animal. * The Chinese tite is "Rainbow Mountain", which is another name for the real-life Vinicunca. * On the Nintendo Switch version, the icon for this level changed; besides being widescreen, the buildings and llamas in the background were removed and replaced with some mountains. ** Also, the song is now VINICUNCA MOUNTAIN from Fantasia: Rolling Sky 2 OST Full Collection. ** Finally, the ending image appears differently: it just pops onto the screen instead of "fading" into view. * In the Switch version, when the boy rides the llama, any controls except for the touchscreen don’t make the latter turn. Gallery Vinicunca Ending.png Rolling Sky 2 - New Amazing Level Coming Soon RS2 Vinicunca Icon.png Vinicunca Level Selector.png Category:Levels Category:Moderate Levels Category:Removed Category:Bonus Levels Category:Levels with the Explorer